Bindings having a jaw that is adapted to hold a boot and move between a boot retention position and a release position are well known. Generally, this movement of the jaw is a vertical pivoting movement around an axis transverse to the longitudinal axis of the ski and/or binding, and occurs against the action of an elastic system. The elastic system usually comprises a mobile member biased by a spring against a release incline on a support attached to the ski. The binding described in French Pat. No. 76.01102 is an example of such a binding. However, such a binding has serious disadvantages because it only releases the boot when there is an upward stress on the ski. Thus, lateral release of the boot is not possible.
In addition, there are numerous bindings which provide only for lateral pivoting and release of the boot and these can be dangerous to the leg in the event of vertical stresses. For example, the binding described in French Pat. Nos. 78.07805 and 78.08342 only release the boot in the event of lateral stresses; no vertical release is provided for.
To solve this problem, bindings have been proposed having jaws that can pivot both vertically and laterally. The prior art includes many diverse bindings that can pivot laterally and vertically. Two such examples are French Pat. Nos. 70.19251 and 80.08557. The binding described in French Pat. No. 70.19251 has a jaw mounted on a universal joint and biased to a centered retention positio by an elastic locking system. French Pat. No. 80.08557 shows a jaw which laterally pivots around a vertical axis located on the longitudinal plane of symmetry of the ski. These bindings, however, still have serious disadvantages. Specifically, in these bindings the lateral release of the boot is not satisfactory and the relationship between the value of the vertical release forces and moments and the value of the lateral release forces and moments are not correct.
There is, therefore, a need for a binding that can pivot both laterally and vertically so that the lateral release of the boot is satisfactory, and so that the relationship between the vertical release retention forces and lateral release retention forces is correct.